1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to belt assemblies and is directed more particularly to a belt assembly featuring small pieces of material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is the general practice in the belt industry to confine belt materials to those materials which are readily available in lengths substantially equal to or greater than the ordinary belt lengths. Thus, alligator belts are regularly made and sold but not so belts of smaller skins, as for example, lizard skins.